


Captains Weakness

by inosukou



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Smut, hes a biter when he cums dont argue with me, rins great at eating pussy okay okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inosukou/pseuds/inosukou
Summary: Rin and you sneak off during practice and fuck. No idea how else to summarize it lol
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Captains Weakness

“You’re so stupid” you breathed, wrapping your arms around your lovers neck.

“It’s not like anyone’s gonna be around to see us” Rin chuckled, pressing his lips hastily against your own. You pulled away, “aren’t they gonna start to wonder why their captain isn’t there?”

“Hopefully not.” 

“And what if they start looking? Eventually _someone’s_ gonna notice we’re gone, might wanna go someplace more…private” You lightly twirled a strand of his damp hair between your fingers.

Rin huffed, placing you down before flinging you over his shoulder, “RINNN” you whined and childishly kicked your feet, in response he chuckled and playfully smacked your butt.

You couldn’t see much, as you were currently hanging over his shoulder, but you could tell he was unlocking his dorm room door.

Once inside, Rin made sure to lock the door before lightly placing you down, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. 

“C’mon, lets pick up where we left off,” he said, patting his lap as a way to signal you to come and sit.

You scoffed before making your way onto Rin’s lap, quickly returning to your recent activities of making out.

His hands traveled down your body, touching you in all the places that made you squirm. He broke the kiss to quickly check the time on his phone, 

“Fuckkkkk” He sighed, “Hm seems like we should be getting back soon…” You said, attempting to get off his lap, before you could he pulled you back down, successfully pinning you under him. 

“Oh no you fucking don’t,” He grabbed your legs and pulled them apart, settling his hips between your legs.

“Someone’s in a rush,” you laughed as he struggled to undo the button on your pants, “Don’t laugh at me, we don’t have much time, god, why the fuck are these shorts so complicated?” He groaned.

After a couple of moments of struggling and you poking fun at him, he finally got your pants off and took a minute to admire the scene before him.

You, lying under him, face flushed and hair disheveled, in nothing but your undergarments.

He leaned down and kissed you, slowly. Moving his hands down to hold your hips against his, Rin feverishly kissed down your body, kissing over the fabric of your underwear, his saliva wetting the already soaked cloth.

“F-fuck, Rin” you gasped, hand gripping his hair on reflex. He smiled against you and quickly pulled off the annoying piece of fabric, wasting no time getting down and dirty.

You gasped, back arching off the mattress, giving him the perfect opportunity to grab your thighs and pull himself even closer into you.

“Holy shit-!” you tried to speak, but it all came out in a garbled mess of moans and gasps. Rin smiled against you, lightly biting your thigh before pulling away, getting undressed himself, luckily it was just his swim jammers, which made the whole ordeal a lot easier.

He flipped you around, raising your hips as you buried your face into the sheets beneath you, he quickly ripped open and placed on the condom, rubbing himself up and down your hole. Leaning over, he kissed down on your back as you eagerly pushed back onto him, whimpering into the mattress.

“Fuck- baby you feel so good…” Rin moaned, his hips beginning to thrust in a smooth rhythm.

“Rin- faster–please” You begged, grabbing your hips, thrusting into you _even faster _, you whimpered his name, gripping to his forearm that supported his weight.__

__Rin cursed, moving his hand from your hip to rub quick circles onto your clit. Your grip tightened, as well as your walls, making Rin growl into your ear, “You like that baby?”_ _

__“Fuck, Rin, yes- _please _“ your words strung together, “m-m close, so close–p-please” You whined, unable to voice your needs without moaning.___ _

____His hips just barely sped up, but that was just enough to tip you over the edge. “Mhm good girl, cum for me,'' Rin moaned, feeling himself begin to come undone as well._ _ _ _

____With a loud moan that was probably a little _too_ loud for your current situation, Rin came undone as well, biting onto your shoulder as his hips stuttered against yours._ _ _ _

____Rin’s arms practically gave up on him, flopping onto you as you tried to regain your composure._ _ _ _

____“Rin...” You mumbled suddenly, Rin lifted his head from your neck, lazily humming in response._ _ _ _

____“Get off me, you’re heavy. And sweaty.” You laughed, attempting to push Rin off of you._ _ _ _

____Rin groaned in a mocking annoyance, rolling next to you. “We should _probably_ go before anyone gets suspicious.” _ _ _ _

____You bolted up, “Shit shit _shit_ , Gou’s gonna kill me, I promised her we’d go out for coffee after practice” You hurriedly redressed, as Rin followed suit._ _ _ _

____“We made good time, practice ends in 10 minutes” Rin laughed, struggling to pull his damp jammers up his dry legs._ _ _ _

____You fixed your hair and made yourselves look less like you just banged. “Do I look alright?” You asked, brushing your hair behind your ears. Rin smiled and kissed your forehead, “You look beautiful, princess”._ _ _ _

____“God you're cheesy”_ _ _ _

____“You love it though.”_ _ _ _

____You and Rin quickly made your way through the halls and snuck through the locker room to get back to the pool unnoticed._ _ _ _

____“Rin-senpai! There you are! Where were you?” Nitori piped up,_ _ _ _

____“Just needed to take a call, It was important”_ _ _ _

____“Ooh! What was it about?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh- just my grandparents, I haven't talked to them in a while.”_ _ _ _

____Sousuke tried not to laugh at his response, but failed in the end. Earning him an elbow to the ribs by a flustered Rin._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____You ran outside, catching up to Gou who had been waiting with the rest of the team._ _ _ _

____“Ah- Sorry! I was looking for a bathroom and got lost,” You laughed awkwardly._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Don't apologize! I'm just glad you're here now!” Gou smiled innocently, oh if only she knew what you just did with her brother…_ _ _ _


End file.
